And They Lived
by acidreams
Summary: Implied SLASH! DRACOHARRY! Harry finds out that choices made, are choices lived. But what if the choice that was made, was based on a lie?


Harry finds out that choices made, are choices lived. But what if the choice that was made, was based on a lie? 

Disclaimer: I do not own either Draco, nor Harry, nor anything to do with them. Authors Note: Umm... deals with wanting to commit sucicide. DOES NOT DIE! I'm a fluffy person... sometimes... :)

----

Lying on the floor of the deepest part of the dungeons, I see my life pass before my eyes, just as clearly as I see the blood spreading across the floor.

----

"What's the matter Potty, your dog die or something?" Draco sneered down at the raven-haired boy curled into a ball. Harry looked up at the offending Draco only for a few seconds before retreating into the ball of trembling limbs.

"Potter what's wrong?" Draco asked after Harry's silent dismissal. Draco sat down to the trembling boy, confusion settling over his thoughts. Harry lay on the ground, and Draco sat beside him, each lost within their thoughts.

Finally Draco broke the silence. "Potter what's wrong?" He asked quietly reaching out to touch the young man. As his hand made contact with Harry's arm the raven-haired boy leapt into Draco's arms, wrapping himself around the blonde boy.

"Just make it go away… please make it all go away?" Harry begged trembling within Draco's arms.

"Make what go away? Potter what happened." Draco asked, forcing the boy to look into his eyes.

"Please, Draco. Just make me whole." Harry begged, laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Harry…" Draco started but Harry had snapped his head up to meet the blonde mans eyes again.

"You called me Harry?" He asked shocked. Draco looked at him; confusion making itself apparent in his features.

"So I did." Draco said, and then was silence by Harry's lips settling completely over his own.

---

Harry lay curled on the same spot that he himself had lain trembling lying in wait for an end to the pain once before. He shivered slightly as the dank chill of the dungeons sank farther into his weary body.

Rememberance over took him again, remembering the first time he had made love to Draco, to his Draco.

---

It was just after a Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch game, and the teams were in their separate showers. Harry forwent his own shower to stand guard at the Slytherin locker rooms. Watching and counting as each House Team member ambled out of the rooms, until only one was left. He slipped into the room as the second to the last Slytherin left.

Draco Malfoy.

His soon-to-be lover.

Harry slid into the locker room, and took little time to find the man in question primping his hair. "You should wear your hair down." A Voice spoke softly startling Draco, he spun around wand ready, in time to see Harry Potter slip off his Invisibility cloak.

Under the cloak he was wearing nothing more concealing than a t-shirt and boxers. Draco's mouth dried on the spot.

"Potter… what in the name of Salazar are you doing in here?" Draco hissed, when he was once again able to speak.

"I want you Draco, I want you to make love to me, I want to make love to you." Harry said after a moments pause. Suddenly he seemed so small, so weak. Draco walked slowly over to the trembling boy.

"Why Harry? Why me?" Draco asked, standing directly in front of the boy forcing their eyes to meet.

"Because to you I'm not Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding world. With you, I know there is no promises, no ties. Just us, you and me, just Potter, and Malfoy, just Harry and Draco. I need that." Harry said staring into the icy abyss that was Draco's liquid silver eyes.

"Nothing more Potter?" Draco asked, a question and a promise.

"Nothing more." Harry whispered back his eyes leaving the blonde mans in shame.

"Good, then come closer." Draco whispered, before leaning down to kiss Harry's lips.

---

The cold seemed to seep even further into his body. Making him feel as though there was no warmth left within the entire whole of the world. Which for him it seemed it might have been.

As more memories passed by him again, one in particular he clung to.

---

"Harry how could you?" Ron's voice suddenly infiltrated the moment between him and Draco. Draco glowered at the red head, as Harry hastily got dressed.

"Ron let me explain." Harry said in a panic as Ron spun away from the room.

"Harry let him go." Draco said, stretching languorously against the bed.

"Draco, I can't. I have to fix things between us." Harry said finally finding his shoe and chasing after the angry redhead.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry yelled as he chased the red head through out the winding corridors and halls. Finally the red head stopped and spun around to face him.

"Why him Harry? Why Malfoy?" Ron growled, his face almost as red as his hair, and his hands were clenched tightly by his sides.

"Because?" Harry said, confused as to why he had in fact chose Malfoy, unbidden the memory of the night Draco had found him surface to the forefront and he remembered why he had chosen Malfoy. "Because he was there when I needed him." Harry said after a moment.

"What about me and Hermione?" Ron asked clenching his jaw.

"You two were too involved with each other, I tried talking to you but you didn't hear me, you couldn't hear me." Harry said, watching his friend for any kind of reaction.

"I'm sorry Harry. I promise to be there, and I'll listen. But don't see him anymore." Ron said glowering in the direction they had just come from.

"I…" Harry started torn between his friendship with Ron and the feelings of safety and contentment that the blonde had somehow made him feel.

"I mean it, he's a next in line death eater Harry. He's only using you. He'll turn you over to the Dark Lord the moment he gets the chance, just you wait and see." Ron said, his voice full of self-righteous conviction.

"Alright Ron. I wont." Harry said, feeling parts of himself turning cold. Shivering slightly he followed the other Gryffindor to the dorms, and then to his bed to sleep.

Harry wept, for the first time since the last time he lay here he wept. Full body sobs that made him tremble and shake. But he could not stop the remembering. He could feel his body growing weak with every passing moment, yet still he lived through the memories.

"Harry, where have you been? I've been trying to get your attention all afternoon." Draco huffed, looking cautiously around the hall for eavesdroppers.

"I wasn't aware that I had to report my every move to you Malfoy!" Harry said spitting the last name with as much venom as he could muster.

"Why are you calling me Malfoy?" Draco asked, apprehension beginning to dawn on him. "What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked, reaching out a hand to hold Harry's.

Harry pulled his away as though he had been burned. "Don't touch me you death eater!" Harry hissed. Draco pulled away shocked and hurt.

"Fine golden boy, if that's the way it is. Then that's the way it is." Draco said, his jaw clenched, he spun around and headed for the Slytherin dorms. What he didn't see, what Harry couldn't let him see was the tears that fell as soon as Draco was out of sight.

---

Harry remembered that moment, when Draco had looked upon him with true hate. All of their feuding and rivalry was nothing compared to the ice within the boys glare.

That had been the last time he had seen Draco. By the time Harry realized the mistake he had made, it had already been too late. Harry had waited too long to apologize. Draco was gone, literally.

He had left school to become one of the Dark Lords Death Eaters. Ron reveled in the fact that he had been right about Draco all along.

Harry had taken it all in stride until earlier this evening.

---

"Harry there is a spy among us." Dumbledor said looking at the sallow young man before him.

"I know." Was all he replied.

"Do you know whom it is? Whom it might be?" Dumbledor pressed, looking at the almost empty young man in front of him. Having seen too much death and destruction too young would do that to you.

"No. Sir." Harry said quietly, wishing to be back in his room away from the inquisitive looks and the all-knowing stare.

"We may know who it is Harry." Dumbledor said softly, and the boy's head snapped up to look at the tired old wizard.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, venom and fire lacing his voice. The only emotion he had shown within the months since Draco had left.

"It's Ron, Harry." Dumbledor, said quietly. At the look of shocked disbelief, followed by and all consuming despair, Harry stood from the chair.

"We caught Mr. Weasley in an attempt to kidnap you. One of our operative's informed us of the plans only moment's before Mr. Weasley was to abduct you." Professor Snape said coming forth from the shadows.

"Oh." Was all Harry said, it was all he could say. For the only other thing on his mind was Draco. His Draco. What had started off as a simple need had turned into something more, much more for him at least. "I'm sorry… I need to go…" Harry gasped before running to the door.

In the time it took Harry to reach the door the school alarms were being sounded. The school was being attacked.

The pent up rage and anger came to a boil as the school assembled to defend itself. Harry led the front lines, intent on maiming, even killing anything that got in the way of his path to Voldemort.

Harry cut a straight path to the Dark Lord himself, leaving a trail of broken and abused bodies in his way. He had almost reached the Dark Lord when he saw a blonde haired man fall, the green light engulfing him, let Harry know it was the unforgivable Killing Curse 'Aveda Kedavra.'

Calling all of his rage into check, he stepped into the inner ring of Death Eaters.

"Come on Riddle. Finish me off." Harry taunted, dodging another curse thrown at him by one of the Dark Lords Eaters. "What's the matter Tom? Afraid that I'll finally win this time? That why you're having all your little pawns try their luck with me?" Harry taunted, glaring up at the glowing red eyes.

"Do not speak to me boy!" The Dark Lord roared.

"I am NO BOY!" Harry yelled back, casting an 'Aveda Kedavra' quickly, before leaping out of he way of at least four curses.

As the Dark Lord fell his half dead body trembling, those loyal to him fell as well, not dying but in pain as the Dark Mark began to sear their flesh. Harry, stayed around long enough to make sure that Voldemort was indeed dead, before heading back into the castle.

Cheers and congratulations came to him as he passed survivors, and the injured. Casting a quick look at Albus he whispered a "Good Bye." And made his way into the heart of the castle.

----

Harry held onto his breath, no longer able to feel neither his hands nor his feet. In fact most of his body had already gone numb. Hey lay there trembling for awhile drifting off into unconsciousness for a few moments before he was being roughly pulled back into wakefulness by a panicked voice.

The voice begged him to come back. Not to leave them, but his Draco, had already left him. What was there left to live for? No more prophecy to fulfill, no more Dark Lord to battle, no more Draco to love.

He was jostled around as the voice picked him up and ran somewhere. Just as he reached the room full of sounds he lost consciousness.

Draco ran, he carried the boy within his arms, and ran as though his life depended upon it, for it did, because he could not live without his Harry any longer.

Just as he reached the infirmary he felt the man lose consciousness again. Screaming for help he was immediately surrounded by Medi-Witches and Wizards.

Hours passed and finally Draco was able to see Harry. He was still unconscious but he would live. His Harry had tried to take his life with the very dagger the blonde man had given him the Christmas before.

Harry had his own private room. As Draco sat down in a chair next to the bed, the raven haired boys hand twitched. Draco went to reach for it, but the boy began screaming and convulsing. No sooner had Harry started screaming than a team of Medi-Witched filled the room.

Harry's screams got louder begging for Draco. Finally he pushed past the healers to grab Harry's hand, almost instantly he calmed down. He looked up to find two Emerald green eyes staring at him.

The nurse's stepped back out of the room, not wanting interfere in this obviously private moment, of course the fact that Albus Dumbledor shot them a warning look might have had something to do with it.

"Draco?" Harry croaked out, attempting to sit up. But Draco gently pushed the man back down on the bed.

"I'm here love." Draco said grabbing, leaning down to kiss Harry's lips, but before he could kiss them Harry spoke.

"Where ever you are that's where I want to be. I don't care where it is, just as long as I'm with you." Harry said hysterically, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I know love. I feel the same way." Draco said kissing Harry's lips. They kissed like dying men, taking their last breath. Somehow Harry found the energy to pull Draco down into the bed with him.

"Slow down love. You're already weak enough." Draco said after breaking their kiss.

"Then just lay here with me. Please don't leave me again." Harry sobbed into Draco's should the exhaustion catching up with him as he slid off into sleep holding tightly to Draco.

"It would seem that it was not Mr. Potter's choice." Dumbledor said, garnering the attention of the blonde haired man.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused.

"It seems that Mr.Weasley had been working for Lord Voldemort for far longer than I had anticipated." Dumbledor sighed sitting down on a conjured chair. "He used a special friendship curse, to control Mr. Potter. By the time Harry realized what he did, you were already gone Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledor sighed.

"That's not going to happen again anytime soon." Draco said holding the man in his arms tighter against his body.

"I do hope so. Both you and Mr. Potter deserve some happiness. Thank you Mr. Malfoy, for your sacrifice in serving the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledor said and then left the room.

Draco held onto the men even in his sleep, and when he awoke the next morning it was to two twin emeralds staring in disbelief. "I thought you were a dream." Harry said, tears welling in his eyes.

"No love, no dreams, I'm here." Draco said, then reached up and pulled the raven-haired man's mouth to his.

"I love you, don't ever leave me again." Harry whispered in between kisses.

"The hounds of hell would have to drag me kicking and screaming away. I love you too Harry Potter."

And they lived. Not always happily, and certainly not forever, but they lived.

The-End


End file.
